When our past's intertwined
by xxangelgrl92
Summary: Sam called out to him. “Um.., Dean, a little help here?” Dean looked back only to see Sam up against the window a gun to his head.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamor: I do not own supernatural, the boys or the impala. but what you dont recognize, yupz that mine.

Warning: language

Summary: Sam called out to him. "Um.., Dean, a little help here?" Dean looked back only to see Sam up against the window a gun to his head.

* * *

Sam and Dean were driving down another long road on their way back form a hunt. U simple hunts weren't something the boys ever came across, but this simple "salt and burn", really had been a simple salt and burn. For once both of them had walked out without a scratch. Sam was sleeping on in the passenger seat and Dean was driving a long tapping his fingers along with highway to hell. He had the volume low so that Sam didn't wake up, but looking at his brother now Dean just couldn't resist as a mischievous grin swept over his face.

"Highway to hell, I'm on the highway to hell" blasted through the speakers as dean turn the knob on the stereo to maximum volume. Sam woke up and his head jolted to look at his brother, expecting him to be singing along drumming on the wheel smiling that stupid grin of his. Yet when he saw his brother dean was staring intently at the road ahead, eyes squinting, trying to make out something on the road ahead.

Confused Sam looked to see a lump on the side of the road. It seemed too big to be a deer, he thought as Dean pulled the impala over.

"Oh shit, Sammy it's a girl" Dean yelled running over to the limp form that lay still and unmoving. Dean's eyes only widened when he looked at the girls face. "Becca?" he asked in disbelief. Sam came up to his side to see what all the commotion was about. Before his eyes, he saw Becky, Joshua's seventeen year old daughter. Or at least she had been seventeen, the last time he saw her was 4 years ago. This meant she was 21 now. Even with her face and hair a bloody mess, he could see just how beautiful she had grown up to be.

He thought in disbelief, this couldn't have been Becky. No Becky was the daughter of his father's friend Joshua who had beaten him up many a times when they were kids. Nope it couldn't be her. Becky was the snot nosed little girl in pigtails who had told him that eating dirt made you grow 2 feet over night when he was a kid. The sad part was he had believed her and looked up with a mouthful of mud, to see her and Dean doubled over on the floor laughing.

He let his mind wander asking a million questions until he saw Dean checking her over.

"What the matter with her?" he asked. When Dean didn't respond he asked again. "Dean?"

* * *

Broken wrist, her shoulders dislocated, it's pretty swollen. She bleeding from a cut on her head, but that doesn't look to deep; her ankle looks pretty swollen too. Dean reached under her jacket to feel for broken ribs. Once his hand reached her back he yelled through clenched teeth, "shit". Sam was about to ask what when he saw Deans hand, illuminated by the impala's headlights, red and sticky with blood. 

"We've got to get her to the hospital" Sam stressed.

"Thanks Sam I knew you went to college for a reason" Dean muttered sarcastically. Alright let's go, I'll drive", Dean said, "we got to get there fast."

Once they had her loaded up in the backseat, Sam climbed in. after a couple minutes of dean cursing just about every car that was driving less than 20 mph above the speed limit, Sam called out to him. "Um.., Dean, a little help here?" Dean looked back only to see Sam up against the window a gun to his head.

"What the hell!?!?!!"

"Dean, Sam?" she asked, all the adrenaline slipping away reminding her of the pains all over her body, each competing for attention.

Her eyes started to close as she fought to stay conscious. "No, no, no stay awake Becca, come on stay awake" Dean pleaded.

"What happened" Sam asked her desperately.

"Poltergeist" she replied in disgust. "Stupid son of a…." her voice wandered as she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Come on Dean, hurry" Sam said, but looked up to see they were already speeding down the highway, Dean's foot pressing hard onto the pedal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own the Winchester bro's, them and the impala belong to Kripke. I just borrow them.

**A/n:** sorry about the wait I had given up on this story, looks like I rather read stories than write them any way, thanks for stickin with me. This chapter is still pretty small but I've found it physically impossible for me to sit and write for long periods of time. Enough about me… on with the story!!

**Nurse POV**

Working the E.R. nightshift at Saint James hospital is just about the most stressful job I can think of, but I couldn't come in this morning (my regular shift) because I had to take Johnny to the dentist. His no good bastard of father Jeremy is the biggest worthless shit I've ever met.

That jerk made up some lie about being at the garage, ha as if I couldn't hear one of his sluts in the background. But then again he never been there for me or Johnny before, why start now. "Tuesday nights are usually slow" I thought as I looked around the waiting room. My eyes came to rest on a man pacing back and forth on the left side of the room. Poor dear he and his brother had brought in a young girl, they're cousin I think, about two hours ago. He and his brother were alone on their side of the room, everyone else having since moved out of the way of these tall, worried men. I didn't blame them. The shorter, older looking one was muttering under his breath, throwing a glare every once in a while to the door his cousin had been taken through. He would stop every so often to ask his brother, who was slumped in a chair that looked far too small for him why nobody had talked to them yet.

"Where is damn doctor Sam? What the hell is so taking god damn long?" the younger of the two, Sam, never responded just shook his head, not once taking his eyes off of the door. Whatever the diagnosis on that poor girl was it couldn't be good. She had come in unconscious and a bloody mess. Judging by the bloody bandages on her arms, these boys had patched her up as best they could.

I heard the youngest call out "dean" and looked to him. He was standing and making his way to the doctor that had just appeared through the door.

snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns

"Thank god" Dean muttered as the doctor approached them. He had on a white coat, heavily stained with what dean guessed was Becky's blood.

"Mr. Harley?" the doctor asked.

"Yea, Dean Harley and this is my brother Sam. Is Becky okay?"

"Why don't we take this to my office?"

"Hell no I asked you a question and you can answer me right here. We don't need no damn office!" dean snapped.



"Dean" Sam tried to placate his brother.

"no it fine", the doctor assured, "she's got a sprained ankle and a broken wrist, the ankle's not bad but she will have to use crutches for about a week and we got her arm in a cast. She also had had a knife wound to her side and some ashes on her back but we got those stitched up and thankfully the knife wound wasn't deep and no internal organs were damaged. I want to keep her over night seeing as she has a slight concussion and quite a bit of blood loss."

"Can we see her?" asked Sam.

"Sure, this is Nurse Gretchen she'll take you to your cousin's room but after the police will want a statement."

"Of course" Sam replied.

snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns

As they reached the room the nurse opened the door and they were shocked to see Becky not in her bed but trying to put on a shirt over her bra. She seemed to be having trouble getting the cast through the sleeve. She looked up as the door opened and Sam and dean immediately looked away, embarrassed. Becky however didn't look the least bit phased at her state of undress.

The nurse quickly headed over to her. "What are you doing the doctor said you were to stay in bed" she shrieked trying to steer Rebecca back into bed.

Becky however was having none of that. "I know my rights, I'm conscious, coherent and eighteen. You can't keep me here against my will." She calmly stated as she none to gently pushed the panicked nurse away from her and proceeded to put on her shoes. "Get me the AMA papers."

Dean and Sam looked on in surprise; this was not the Becky they remembered. Seems like the friendly, coddled preteen they once knew had turned into a hard faced, independent and stubborn hunter.


End file.
